Retribution
by ReddiWhip
Summary: Mikado's revenge doesn't go quite as planned. But then again, who could ever be prepared for Izaya Orihara? IzaMika, written for DRRR kink meme on livejournal.


Izaya Orihara had made many enemies in his twenty five years. He'd ruined lives, conned money off people, destroyed parts of cities (with the help of Shizuo Heiwajima, whether it was intentional or not), even led some to commit the tragic sin of suicide. So it wasn't really a surprise whenever one of those enemies came to (make an attempt at) getting the black-haired man back for whatever he'd done. Izaya liked to think that he was always prepared for unexpected 'guests'—and he was no less anticipating the careful footsteps of Mikado Ryugamine into the threshold of his workplace, shutting the door closed behind him.

"Mikado-kun," he greeted, cheerfully ignoring the stoic expression on the other's face as he rose fluidly from his seat. Mikado didn't move an inch from his position in front of the now blocked entrance. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The determined look sharpened. "Please don't play dumb, Izaya-san."

Izaya laughed. "Play dumb about what, leader of the Dollars?"

The other seemed to realize that the informant was baiting him, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. "You've disrupted my lifestyle," he began slowly, "given my best friend horrible memories, almost gotten my other friends killed, set me and my friends against each other, deceived me..."

"I've done a lot worse than that, Mikado-kun, and plus, isn't it your own fault if you were tricked by me?"

Walking leisurely towards the high school student, Izaya let a mocking leer cross his lips. He stopped only when he stood face to face to the slightly shorter teenager. Mikado was deathly still, a hand inching towards his pocket. Izaya's garnet eyes followed the movement inconspicuously, just barely tracing the outline of a ballpoint pen through the material.

A millisecond later, the writing utensil was pressed into the side of Izaya's neck.

"Couldn't find anything better?" the older man joked. His own weapon was up his sleeve; he'd let Mikado make his move first, just to see what he'd do. Izaya had no doubts that if the teen had been inclined to do so, that ballpoint pen could have been buried in his throat.

"Give me your knife," Mikado said. Izaya raised his eyebrows, still grinning, but handed the object over nonetheless. The younger male pocketed that and the pen quickly. "Now get on your knees."

"Oh? What kind of method of revenge is this, Mikado-kun?"

"Izaya-san..." He warned irritably.

The information broker gave a heavy sigh. "Alright, alright. You want me to suck your cock, correct?"

At the word 'cock', Mikado's challenging stare seemed to falter just slightly. Hmph. A mere mention and he got nervous? Wasn't he the one trying to humiliate Izaya?

Ah, well.

Meeting Mikado's gaze evenly, he sank down to his knees as told, reaching for the belt buckle on the boy's pants. Izaya's stare never left the younger's, and he was delighted to see that Mikado's never left his either.

The items in Mikado's pockets (including Izaya's knife) created a dull thunk as his trousers hit the floor, shortly followed by his boxers.

Hm, not too big, not too small. Average, Izaya would say, almost like Mikado himself. Holding back a short chuckle at the thought, Izaya leaned forward to give the boy's package one long, experimental lick.

It was admirable, really; he didn't make a single noise in response, only the tensing of his muscles to show that he was affected at all.

Izaya let his breath fan out warmly against Mikado's member, earning a slight twitch.

"Just get on with it," Mikado spoke, voice just a notch lower than it had been before.

Izaya smirked. It seemed as if the Dollars' leader was dead set on not letting this influence him.

The informant took Mikado's cock into his mouth carefully, pausing, just letting the teen in front of him feel the wet heat. A shuddering breath answered him—but still, no sound. Izaya swiftly hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head once, twice, three times, four. Mikado's breathing quickened as an hand reached behind himself to grip the doorknob for extra support.

Izaya grazed his teeth gently along exactly where he knew it to feel best, thrilling at the near-silent whine that escaped Mikado's lips.

"Iza-"He slumped against the door, palm still grasping the doorknob tightly as the older man continued his attentions.

Moving his gaze upwards to meet Mikado's, Izaya took note of the other's flushed features and the way he seemed upset with himself, biting his lip in an effort to retain control.

Izaya made an inquiring sound in the back of his throat, making sure to send the vibration up Mikado's shaft, causing the shorter male to groan in reply, head shifting back to bump against the wood of the door.

Laughing merrily to himself in his head, Izaya removed his mouth partially. "Should I stop?"

"Don't you dare stop," Mikado said. The commanding tone sent shivers down Izaya's spine, and he grinned widely before placing Mikado's cock back in between his teeth. It was only when he extended a hand to assist his mouth that the high school student gave a soft gasp and was finished.

Leaning back, swallowing it all before speaking, Izaya generously gifted the other a few seconds of recovery until exclaiming, "Now, now, that wasn't humiliating at all! In fact, I think you'll have to try again sometime, Mikado-kun."

Mikado just about choked in embarrassment. "I...what?"

"You heard me! Come back sometime~."

The gang leader didn't say a word as he pulled his underwear and pants back up, taking a deep breath and rearranging himself. Within a second, he was out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Izaya stared at the entranceway, smiling serenely.

"See you next time, Tanaka Taro-san!"

-  
Written for the Durarara! kink meme. Prompt was:

'Mikado demands Izaya give him a blowjob to make up for past wrongs: Izaya makes him enjoy it more than he thought he would.'

This is my first fill, the first time I've ever written a blowjob, and only the fourth time I've written something with sexual content. Suggestions are welcome. xD


End file.
